


A misnomer

by kostektyw



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, a character sorta slowly dying, but not all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostektyw/pseuds/kostektyw
Summary: Being half dead is never easy, especially when it keeps you half alive.





	A misnomer

0

"What?! Why can't I go ghost? Fruitloop, what did you do to me?!"

"Why, Daniel, don't you recognize this particular invention of mine? I would've thought you two sufficiently acquainted."

"Plasmius Maximus? Oh crud. Yeah, well, but- It still doesn't change anything, in three hours I'll be back to kicking your butt as usual, I'm not giving up that easily!"

"Three hours, three days..."

"Days? What are you talking about, you crazy old man?"

"You really didn't think I'd ever improve my invention? It's exactly what it sounds like, three days without your little powers, without heroic Danny Phantom swooping in to save the day...-"

"You're nuts, Vlad!"

"-Unless, of course, you finally recognize what's good for you and accept my generous offer to train you, and welcome me as my father."

"In your dreams!"

"You may be saying that now, but I'm sure-"

"Danny!"

"Sam, Tuck! I'm so glad to see you!"

"What are you children doing here? How did you-"

"Danny, get on, quick! Tucker, you can do your thing."

"On it!"

"No, don't touch that, you don't know what you're dealing with!"

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Shh, I got it, just watch."

"NO!"

1

"Guys, that was amazing."

"I know, I'm so great, feel free to praise me more."

"Seriously, with Vlad busy fixing his portal, you not only foiled whatever plan he had, you also gave me a Vlad-free week!"

"Okay you're getting too optimistic here, Tuck may be a genius-"

"Thank you."

"-sometimes,-"

"HEY!"

"-but Vlad's not stupid either, I'd be surprised if it took him three days."

"I have to agree with Sam this one time."

"Well, bummer."

"And let's not forget that you're stuck without your powers for three days! What are you going to do when a ghost attacks?"

"I guess I'll have to leave them to Valerie. And my parents."

"Really? You're not going to do anything?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I could always grab some of my parents' weapons and run around fighting ghosts as human, but what if someone sees me? Phantom disappears and the weak, geeky Fenton starts hunting ghosts? What if people connect the dots? I can't risk that!"

"He's got a point, you know."

"Besides, there's been fewer ghosts attacks lately than ever! I'm sure Val can handle that. And my parents too."

"I just can't believe you-"

"Sam, give him a break, he basically just got a three day vacation,-"

"At the start of a school week though, does it still count?"

"I think it still does, Danny, but my point is that even superheros are allowed to take a break sometimes, especially when they have an actual reason!"

"Wow, Tuck, you could be my lawyer if I ever need one."

"Or a mayor!"

"Uhhh, sorry, buddy, but I don't really see it... Sam? Are you alright?"

"...Ugh, fine, take your vacation, I just hope nothing bad happens..."

"Don't jinx it!"

"It's too late, Dan, my man, it's too late, she already jinxed it."

"We're officially doomed."

"Oh shut up, you idiots!"

6

"Math homework done, so I'm thinking I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"That's pretty early for you."

"You try having to fight Plasmius for a couple hours, then we'll talk. And usually I'd have to go on a patrol around this time, but since it's my vacation I can catch up on sleep a bit."

"Whatever bro, I can't force you to live your life."

"Yeah, like you're gonna be living your life, you'll probably stay up all night playing video games."

"Damn right I will."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower, bye guys."

"..."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"He left his chat window still open."

"So he did."

"And his webcam on."

"So?"

"Hoping to see Danny in a fresh-from-under-the-shower look?"

"Wha-? Tucker, shut up!"

"You totally do."

"Fine, I'm leaving too, bye!"

"Wait, Sam!"

18

"So how is everyone's favorite ghost hero feeling on his well-deserved vacation?"

"Kinda tired, but could be worse I guess. At least I'm not going to be late for class today."

"Tired? You slept this long and you're still tired?"

"Probably because he slept too long."

"What?! I didn't even know that was possible!"

"Do you actually know anything about what human body needs to function properly? Oh, what am I even talking about, Mr. I Only Eat Vegetables Because My Mom Forces Me To, of course you don't."

"Oh, look who's talking, the one who eats actual mud! From the ground!"

"Guys, please, can we not do this so early?"

"Whatever."

"Thank you. Now let's just focus on getting to class and avoiding Dash, alright? I really don't want to be late today."

22

"Danny, wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"You've been spacing out all day, and now you're barely eating. You sure you're okay?"

"Sorry, I'm a little worried, I guess... Just because I know Valerie can handle herself in a ghost fight, it doesn't mean I want her out there by herself, you know?"

"It's you who wanted your vacation..."

"And I still want it! Like I said, I know she can handle herself, I'm just... I don't know, nevermind."

"Danny..."

"Still tired?"

"Maybe a little. It's no big deal, relax. And Sam? Now it's you who's not eating."

"I am eating! I just don't chew while I'm talking."

"I think she just added too much mud to her salad."

"If that's the best you can come up with, then maybe you're not getting enough vitamins for your brain to function properly!"

"Oh yeah? Or maybe you just-"

"Oh my God."

27

"Ladies and Ladies, Tucker Foley wins again!"

"Shut up, you're too loud."

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser."

"Or maybe I'm getting a headache from your yelling."

"Yup, definitely a sore loser. What's up with you today, D? You're usually great at racing games."

"I dunno, I'm not really feeling this one."

"What?! Since when don't you like aliens and spaceships?"

"You got this game on sale for how much exactly?"

"..."

"Thought so. Anyway, I should be getting home, Jazz's probably already waiting with dinner. And a therapy session. I never actually told her what happened yesterday, so she's probably wondering why is Phantom not showing up."

"If you have to... Man, today sucks, Sam gets dragged off by her parents and can't hang out, you have a vacation and still go home almost right after we got here..."

"Okay, fine, I'll stay a little longer, but we're playing a different game. And for the record, you're the worst at guilt tripping."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Only because you're my best friend and I like you so much."

"Awww..."

"But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"In the game, or in real life?"

"Yes."

30

"So how do you really feel about all this?"

"Uh, I don't know? I guess I'm worried, more than I'd ever admit to Sam, but I still don't see any better options. And Jazz? When I told you all about what happened? It wasn't really meant to be a therapy session, you know."

"I know, but I can't help being concerned. This is a big moment in your life, you're left defenceless for the first time since you got your powers, and I just want you to know I'm always here for you."

"Okay, first of all, I wouldn't say defenceless, I've defeated plenty of ghosts without my powers before. I can be a badass as a human too."

"Of course."

"But thanks, if I ever need to talk, you're the psychologist I'll turn to. Mostly because any other will think I'm completely nuts before I even finish explaining my situation. And now, since I'm dead tired, I'm gonna go to my room and catch up on sleep some more, bye!"

42

"Danny, you look like shit."

"Geez, thanks Tuck, I knew I could always count on your kind words to make me feel good about myself."

"You know what I mean. What happened to you catching up on sleep? You wouldn't stop talking about it yesterday, and yet you look like you pulled an all-nighter. For the third night in a row"

"I actually slept like a baby, I don't know why I'm so tired all the time."

"Maybe it's the stress."

"What would he be stressed about?"

"Or a ghost's fault. Remember how tired everyone felt because of Spectra?"

"I don't think it's Spectra, Sam. I haven't seen her around in ages, and definitely not in the last few days. Actually, I haven't seen any ghosts since Sunday."

"Box Ghost yesterday."

"Sure, I haven't seen any ghosts since Sunday, except the Box Ghost yesterday. But Val took care of him quickly. And I doubt he'd ever be able to make me tired, unless he's waking me up every 15 minutes at night. Which he isn't. It's not a ghost. Not everything has to be a ghost's fault, stop talking like my dad."

"Okay, whatever, I'm just saying, you don't have to yell at me."

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I don't know what's wrong with me. It was supposed to be my ghost free vacation and I'm fucking exhausted."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does, Tucker. It really sucks."

"Maybe you're just getting sick? Like a flu. or something."

"Huh, maybe."

"I'd tell you that you should probably go home, but knowing you, it won't matter. But at least promise to say something when it gets any worse."

"I'd love to go home, but if I fail the year because of my shitty attendance, I'll be a dead man. Even deader than now. And when, not if? Thank you, Sam."

"I'm just being realistic. People rarely get less sick from sleeping in a cold classroom and getting yelled at by Lancer. And promise."

"Okay, maybe you're a little bit right, Lancer doesn't even have to yell at me to make me feel sick on a normal day. Or be around. Ugh, just thinking about him now made me feel even worse. But sure, I promise."

47

"I hate Lancer so much."

"Bruh."

"One of the few days when I don't have to fight ghosts, when I'm not running out of class, when I can catch up on sleep and homework, when I can spend some uninterrupted quality time with you guys, and he gives me detention? What the fuck."

"To be fair, you were sleeping in his class."

"Not my fault it's boring as hell."

"Maybe you could go tell him that you're not feeling well, ask if you can serve your time some other day?"

"Nah, I'd rather get this over with today, than let it come back and haunt me. Heh."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, good luck then."

"See ya later, Tuck."

64

"Danny, you okay?"

"..."

"Danny!"

"Huh, what?"

"You spaced out, little brother. Are you sure you're not sick? You don't look fine."

"I already told you, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You always say you're fine, and now you're clearly not. It's a wonder mom and dad didn't notice anything."

Yeah, well, they don't notice shit about their own kids, what else is new."

"Danny!"

"Sorry."

"..."

"I know you said you don't want to stay home, and I doubt I can actually force you, but will you at least promise me-"

"Yes, I'll say something if it gets worse, haven't heard that one before in my life."

".. Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"Yeah, thanks."

69

"Mr. Fenton, I would think you were already aware of my policy on sleeping in class."

"..."

"Mr. Fenton!"

"..."

"... Mr. Lancer? I think there might be something wrong with Danny. He's been feeling sick since yesterday, we told him to stay home, but he wouldn't listen."

"Then wake him up and take him to the nurse! Daniel, get up!"

"Danny, man, come on, get up!"

"Danny!"

70

"What do you mean, why would he get taken to a hospital? I had nothing to do with it!"

"Who else could be responsible?"

"It's only after you used your stupid Plasmius Maximus on him that this happened, whatever you did, fix him now!"

"Plasmius Maximus is completely harmless to a human, you insolent children, I would never try to kill him!"

"Oh yeah? Your previous actions say otherwise, you crazy Frootloop! You probably poisoned Danny, to, I don't know, as a part of another one of your evil schemes."

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! Why is he in a hospital, in a coma, possibly dying?!"

"I don't know! This is not how Plasmius Maximus works, it's completely safe to-... Unless.. Oh no..."

"Unless WHAT?!"

"But this shouldn't be possible, I even tested it myself! The human half should be completely stable, besides he-.."

"What are you talking about, Vlad?! What is- Hey! Don't just fly away, where are you going?!"

"Plasmius!"

71

"Come on boy, don't do this to me!"

"Vlad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fixing my mistake. Little Badger, please!"

"Ah-!"

"What's happening, what did you do?!"

"Is he-?"

72

"Danny!"

"Ngh... "

"Danny!"

"Oh thank god!"

**Author's Note:**

> YUP! its that headcanon that dannys ghost half is keeping his human half alive. i love it. its a good headcanon.  
> i tried my hardest to stay in character and write the kids as, uh, ya kno, 14year-olds that they are, did i succeed? idk. but i had fun, and writing with only dialog was something new and p cool too. hope yall enjoyed it too.


End file.
